A Dragons Misfit Adventures
by Shnuckles
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like to be a dragon on an every day-to-day bases? Well, then you're welcome to my series of short one shots about all of the dragons and their misfit adventures. Leave a comment saying what dragon you would like me to write about next and I might do it.


A/N: _Hello! It's Shnuckles again. Sorry, this isn't my next chapter in 'How To Find A Hiccup.' If you're following that then don't worry, I'm still working on it. I haven't been able to get onto a computer in forever, but I'm here now with a mini-series that ISN'T part of the 'How To Find A Hiccup' universe. Enjoy. _

* * *

_A Dragons Misfit Adventures_

_Chapter 1_

_'The Life Of A Terrible Terror'_

The life of a Terrible Terror is tough. Other than the Fireworm, these dragons are the smallest dragons known to vikings. These little fellows often get put in the same category as 'pests.'

Even after the war between man and dragon ended, Terrible Terrors had to scavenge for food. And, so is the life of a Terror named Joel, or Sharpshot, if you were a human. Even Flaky would suffice in the dragon community due to his flaky scales.

Joel very much dislikes the larger dragons, always thinking they're so much better than everyone else. So what, they can carry humans on their backs and participate in Berk's popular 'Dragon Races,' the Terrible Terrors are good for much more than those bigger dragons. Joel didn't know what they were better at, but he was going to prove himself to the famous alpha dragon, Toothless.

Joel landed on the top of Toothless's house. The Nightfury claims to run the place, but Joel knows better. The large man with the red beard is in charge. In fact, it seems like he runs the small human nest they call Berk... humans are really bad at naming stuff.

Joel scrambled through the window that led to Hiccup's room, searching for Toothless. The place was empty. Joel hopped off the window and onto a desk, successfully spilling some ink on a few papers, ruining them beyond repair. 'Oops'_,_ Joel thought, 'I'm sure Hiccup won't mind.' Joel hopped off the desk and scurried to the top of the steps. There, he saw Stoick, eating some chicken and going over a book. Joel has learned a lot about human behaviors, traveling alongside Hiccup (he was also his air-mail dragon), but the Terror was still in the dark when it came to some of their habits.

Joel did know, however, that Stoick didn't appreciate small dragons sneaking around it's nest. So, the Terror high tailed it out of there, taking to the skies through the window he had flown through moments ago.

The dragon searched the rest of the village, but couldn't find Toothless anywhere. Joel landed in a tree, frustrated. Toothless and his human, Hiccup, were nowhere to be found.

"Where to look... where to look," Joel muttered to himself over and over again. Then, it hit him! Toothless and Hiccup always go to the cove to relax. They had to be there! Joel took flight, letting the wind beneath his wings carry him to the cove, conveniently named, 'Toothless's Cove.' The Terror squawked at his revelation, he should have checked there first!

Sure enough, Toothless was there, sunbathing while Hiccup talked to the one known only to Joel as, Astrid. Joel landed in front of the dozing Nightfury and poked his head to get his attention. Toothless groaned and did his best to ignore the pest. Joel hissed and began bouncing up and down on Toothless's head.

"I wouldn't do that, Sharpshot," Hiccup called over, but Joel paid him no attention. Toothless had had enough! With a flick of his head, Toothless sent Joel to the ground, landing on his back.

"What!" Toothless yelled at the pest. Joel rolled back onto his feet and narrowed his eyes at the Nightfury.

"I..." Joel began, but trailed off in thought. "Huh, I don't remember."

"So, we done here?" Toothless asked. Joel nodded and took off. Toothless grunted and shook his head.'Terrors,' he thought, 'such bad memories.'

The sun was slowly making it's decent when Hiccup and Toothless entered their room. Hiccup wanted to work a little bit more on his wing suit design, it kept braking after a few minutes of flight. A puddle of ink was there on his desk to greet him.

Toothless watched as Hiccup frantically cleaned up the mess. He could tell Hiccup was deeply upset, the ink had ruined his plans for his flight suit. Hiccup sat on his bed, his hands stained with black ink.

"Who... how...?" Hiccup groaned and put his head into his hands, some ink transferring itself onto his face. Toothless let out a low growl.

"Joel."

* * *

A/N: _Thank you beta readers!_


End file.
